


Finding Happiness

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate, Romancing McShep 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, I forgot how beautiful you are!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Happiness

“God, I forgot how beautiful you are,” Rodney could feel his face heat up at John’s words, and the emotion in his voice. Turning to face the other man, the smile which had been blooming fell as he realised the words were not in fact directed at him.

Rodney flushed in embarrassment as John placed a hand on the puddlejumper, thumb stroking it for a moment before running it along the ship’s side as he walked towards its rear hatch, all the while talking softly to it. 

As he grumbled under his breath about oblivious flyboys and their unhealthy attachments to their flying machines, Rodney turned back to the computer he’d hacked into.

\--- 

John was halfway through a diagnostic of the ‘jumper by the time Rodney dropped into the co-pilot’s seat, “Did you find them?”

“Of course I found them,” Rodney snapped, pausing in his typing to look at John incredulously before continuing, his expression changing too glee, “I also found the override codes to the blast doors sealing the access shaft. So whenever you’re ready, we can get out of here.”

“Just about done,” John said as he checked on the diagnostic, “although there’s something I think you should have a look at first.”

“Bring it up,” Rodney said, looking up from his tablet as the puddlejumper’s viewscreen played a short, looping video of his reaction to John’s greeting of the ship – he watched in horror as his blush changed to a deep red, his happy smile drop as his mouth twisted sadly, and his eyes lose their sparkle.

“McKay,” John said softly, watching in amusement as the other man jumped, having not noticed him move closer. “Hey now,” he said, catching Rodney’s chin as he turned from him, obviously embarrassed, “just ‘cos I never said it, doesn’t mean I haven’t thought it . . . although I wouldn’t exactly say beautiful either.”

John grinned, running his thumb along Rodney’s jawline, and watched as he struggled for words. The pilot’s console chose that moment to beep, alerting him that the diagnostic was complete. “Guess we should head out,” he said, but showed no sign of moving.

“Yeah,” Rodney nodded, voice a bit rough as he swallowed, “who knows what trouble Ronon’s gotten himself into already.”

“Teyla can handle him,” John said, needing to resolve this first because he didn’t think he’d get a better opportunity. Leaning in slowly, giving Rodney ample time to pull away, he pressed a light kiss to the slightly parted lips.

“John,” Rodney breathed as his eyes slid shut and he pressed forward to kiss him back. John’s mouth curved up into a smile before he was pressing back, happy to finally indulge in the mouth that had taunted him for so long.

All too soon he was pulling back unhappily, making a noise in protest, when the hand that had slid up his chest pushed at him. “We have to go John,” Rodney said, looking as unhappy as he felt, “they’re bound to notice we’re not where we’re supposed to be.”

John nodded, the SGC would not forgive them stealing Cheyenne’s ‘jumper a second time. After pressing a quick kiss to the scientist’s lips, he pulled away smiling, “We’ll have to continue this once we have Atlantis back in Pegasus.”

Rodney huffed a laugh, “Assuming your crazy plan actually works!”

“Hey,” he cried indignantly, “I’ve been known to come up with a brilliant plan or two.”

“Brilliant? I think not,” Rodney shook his head as he turned his attention to his tablet once more. “Utterly insane maybe, with a high probability of success only because both Atlantis and I love you too much to risk losing you again.”

John’s heart fluttered happily, mouth aching at how broad his grin had grown as he watched Rodney’s fingers falter as he realised what he’d said. Reaching across, he gripped the scientist’s upper arm, “Love you too.”

He watched the panic recede as it was replaced with happiness, and then Rodney’s hand was covering his own, squeezing. 

“Wait, what did you mean - again?”


End file.
